Memories
by Iin Youichi
Summary: Dimulai ketika ia memberikanku sebuket bunga dan mengajakku beraliansi./Kami tidak akan melakukan perjanjian dengan personifikasi lain jika perjanjian tersebut akan menghancurkan aliansi kami./"Karena aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal."/"Sou ..."/Ketahuilah, Arthur. Sampai kapanpun, walau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu./Anglo-Japanese day!


"_Sou …."_

* * *

_**A Hetalia Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**_

_**Title: Memories**_

_**Written by: Iin**_

_**Warnings: Shonen Ai, 1**__**st**__** POV, OoC—**__maybe?__**, Alternate Real, Historical, little bit 2p!Japan, etc.**_

_**Enjoy reading~**_

_**Happy Anglo-Japanese Alliance, minna~!**_

* * *

[_**1902**_]

Aku berdiam di teras rumahku bersama Pochi. Menikmati semilir angin yang berbisik nakal dan mengajak helaian-helaian rambut _ebony_ku menari. Perlahan menarik kelopak mataku mengikuti arah grafitasi dan merenung sejenak.

Aku menghela napas dengan berat—teringat sesuatu. Mengenai hubunganku dengan _Russia_ yang kian menegang. Semenjak aku menyerang saudaraku sendiri—_China-niisan_.

Aku menghembuskan napasku dengan berat. Berusaha menenangkan diriku.

Kudengar langkah kaki terhenti tepat di depan pintu rumahku. Kemudian hening, tidak ada suara lagi.

Aku menunggu hingga pintu geserku terketuk. Namun, suara yang kutunggu-tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Sedikit ragu dan gelisah, aku mendekati pintu. Terlihat bayangan seseorang menunggu di depan rumahku. Aku sedikit tertegun atas kehadirannya.

_Siapa dia? Sangat jarang seseorang menemuiku._

Kemudian, dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu dan angan yang telah melayang liar, kubuka pintu dihadapanku.

_**Greeek!**_

"_SHIT! W-WHAT DO YOU WANT? STATE YOUR NAME NOW!"_

Aku terkaget. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan manik _emerald_ di matanya mengeluarkan segala umpatan. Sebuket bunga mawar merah yang berada di tangannya ia peluk erat-erat, membuat bunga mawar tersebut berbanding kontras dengan jas berwarna coklatnya.

_England_?

Mencoba untuk tenang, aku menjawab, "A-anda berdiri di depan pintu rumah saya, Tuan."

Ia masih tenggelam di dalam kekagetannya, wajahnya masih pucat dan tubuhnya masih bergetar.

"Silahkan masuk, _England-san_," aku memberikannya jalan masuk.

Namun reaksinya berbeda—ia menjadi lebih tenang, namun kini wajahnya memerah. Tangannya terlihat meremas buket bunga mawar tersebut dengan erat, dan sebuah gerakan cepat yang tak terduga—ia memberikanku buket itu.

"_Japan_! De-dengan perantara bu-bunga ini, aku, Arthur Kirkland—personifikasi dari Britania Raya, me-memintamu untuk menjadi aliansiku!"

Wajahnya yang memerah, ucapannya yang terpotong-potong, dan sebuket bunga mawar yang ia berikan untukku. Aku merasa ujung kedua bibirku tertarik ke atas, kemudian tanganku dengan lembut meraih sebuket bunga itu.

"Terima kasih, _England-san_," ujarku sembari membungkuk dengan formal. "Saya akan membicarakan hal ini dengan petinggi Negara saya. Keputusan ini tidak bisa saya ambil sendiri."

"Uh …" ia mendesah lalu melihat ke arah lain dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa ada yang salah, _England-san_?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tanpa sadar.

"Bu-bukan berarti a-aku mau kau menjawabnya segera! A-aku mau menunggu kok!" ia segera menoleh ke arahku, wajahnya masih merah, dan ia bertindak seperti seorang yang … _tsundere_?

Tertawa kecil, aku menjawab, "Saya akan mengabari anda dengan segera, _England-san_."

—_Anglo-Japanese Alliance—_

_**29**__**th**__** January 1902**_

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa, mendaki puncak bukit dengan hamparan rumput yang meliuk lembut kala diterpa angin malam. Langit yang bertaburan butiran kristal perak memamerkan gemerlap cahaya mereka di tengah malam.

Lelaki dengan rambut pirangnya terlihat, kurasakan mataku membulat. Jantungku seakan melompat bahagia menemuinya berdiri di sana menatap ke arah langit malam.

"_England-san … hah … England—san, hah … yokatta_ …" napasku memburu setelah berlari untuk menemuinya. "Maaf menemuimu di waktu yang larut seperti ini."

"_Ja-Japan? _Ke-kenapa kau dan _Russia_ …" ia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak, kemudian melanjutkannya dengan cepat, "bu-bukannya aku takut kau menolak tawaranku—"

"Bukan seperti itu, _England-san_," segera kupotong perkataannya, "petinggi negaraku mengatakan, ia akan berperang melawan _Russia-san_. Dan, _England-san_, kuharap kita bisa membentuk aliansi—sebagai personifikasi sebuah Negara."

Ia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan kami tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Huh? _Japan_? Apa itu artinya …"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, seakan mengerti perkataannya yang ia biarkan menggantung begitu saja.

"A-ah … jadi … begitu," ia menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "a-aku juga memiliki pikiran yang sama denganmu."

"_England-san_ …" gumamku, merasa sedikit lega ketika ia mengerti perasaanku.

"Baiklah kalau itu jawabanmu," ia tersenyum kecil, "kita akan membuat perjanjian resminya besok pagi."

Aku tersenyum kecil menatap matanya yang bermanik _emerald_ tersebut, ia menatap balik padaku, kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat—

—_ia memelukku_.

Sangat erat, sampai aku yakin, aku tidak bisa melepaskan pelukannya dan akhirnya kuputuskan untuk memeluknya juga.

"H-hei! A-aku memelukmu seperti ini bu-bukan karena aku se-senang memiliki hubungan khusus denganmu, ya! A-aku hanya ingin memelukmu, _kok_—dan i-itu bukan karena apa-apa! Po-pokoknya kamu _nggak_ usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh!" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar perkataannya.

_Orang yang sangat jujur_.

Pikirku dalam hati.

_**30**__**th**__** January 1902**_

Jas putihku melambai lembut kala angin menerpa, kubiarkan suara derap kakiku menggema dengan merdu di ruangan dengan nuansa putih ini.

Menyusuri lorong gedung megah—tempat di mana perjanjian akan dilaksanakan—bersama dengan beberapa orang yang berasal dari negaraku.

Pintu dari kayu mahoni terbentang di hadapanku, sehingga beberapa saat kemudian, 2 _bodyguard _milik _England_ membukakan pintu tersebut untukku.

"Kedatangan anda sudah dinantikan oleh _Mr_. Kirkland," ujar salah satu dari _bodyguard_ di hadapanku.

Aku mengangguk kecil, kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju ruangan itu.

Setelah kumasuki ruangan megah ini, ia sudah menunggu dengan senyuman_ gentle_nya.

Berjalan mendekatinya, aku mengamati seisi ruangan ini. Terdapat sangat banyak saksi atas pengikatan janji suci kami—janji-janji yang kami sepakati bersama.

_Kami tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain ketika dalam kondisi kesulitan. Kami tidak akan mencampuri urusan satu sama lain ketika berperang satu lawan satu—dengan kata lain, menjadi pihak netral. Namun, ketika salah satu dari kami diserang oleh lebih dari satu pihak, maka kami akan menyerang mereka sebagai aliansi._

_Kami tidak akan melakukan perjanjian dengan personifikasi lain jika perjanjian tersebut akan menghancurkan aliansi kami. _

Setelah menandatangani surat perjanjian, aku membungkukkan tubuhku ke arah lelaki berambut pirang di hadapanku.

Setelah semuanya selesai, aku masih membersihkan berkas-berkas kenegaraan yang berserakan di mejaku.

"Belum pulang?" suara itu menggelitik pendengaranku.

Melirik sedikit ke arah sumber suara, kemudian aku melanjutkan kegiatanku dan menjawab pertanyaannya, "Saya akan segera pulang."

"T-tunggu, Kiku!" seketika, tubuhku membeku.

_Kiku? Ia menyebut 'nama'ku?_

Dan rasa hangat merayapi pipiku, mengukir semburat merah manis pada permukaan kulitku yang berwarna kuning langsat.

"Ada apa, _Engla—_"

"Arthur," potongnya.

Aku sedikit terkaget dengan perkataannya.

_Ia memintaku untuk memanggilnya Arthur_?

"Pa-panggil saja aku Arthur! A-aku memintamu memanggilku Arthur bukan karena a-aku ingin membuktikan kalau hubungan kita dekat, _kok_! A-aku hanya menginginkan kau memanggilku seperti itu!" ia tidak menatap mataku, dan semburat tipis berwarna merah mulai menjalari pipinya.

Aku menganggukkan kecil kepalaku, namun nama itu—_Arthur_, sangat asing di lidah orang Asia sepertiku. Ketika kucoba mengucapkan namanya menggunakan lafal negaraku—

"Aasa_-san_."

Gelak tawa lelaki Inggris di hadapanku membungkam mulutku.

"Hahahaha … ma-maaf, Kiku. Biar kuajari kau melafalkannya," ujarnya.

Aku menangguk lembut.

Ia mengajariku melafalkan namanya—dan secara tidak langsung, ia mengajariku untuk berbahasa Inggris. Aku menyukai dan menikmati tiap detik berada di dekatnya. Ketika ia tersenyum hangat melihatku berhasil, ketika ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya ketika bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Setiap momen, setiap waktu, dan setiap detik yang kami lalui bersama, aku … _menyukainya_.

Kami memiliki latar belakang yang sama—_ketika kami terisolasi dan sama-sama membutuhkan bahu seseorang untuk bersandar ketika tidak sanggup memikul beban yang terlalu berat, ketika kami berhadapan dengan Negara yang sangat kuat berikut dengan aliansi miliknya, ketika kami berdiri sendirian, tanpa seorang teman atau siapapun yang 'melihat' kami._

Aku harap aku mengerti perasaannya karena kami memiliki nasib yang serupa.

Ketika aku berhasil melafalkan namanya dengan baik dan benar—ia _menciumku_ dengan lembut dan kemudian aku membalas perlakuannya. Aku membiarkan bibir lembut miliknya merenggut halus bibirku.

Kemudian, dengan semburat merah di wajahnya yang muncul sesaat setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia _mencintaiku_ dan ia menginginkanku _menjadi miliknya seorang_.

"—Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan apapun darimu! Bu-bukannya aku tidak ingin ditolak! A-ataupun aku i-ingin diterima, ya! Ta-tapi memang kau tidak boleh menolaknya!"

Sebuah senyuman kecil kurasakan menarik kedua sudut bibirku dengan perlahan. Sebuah anggukan dariku membuat senyum di wajahnya mengembang.

_Kemudian, kami menjalin hubungan yang 'lebih' dari sekedar aliansi. Ia menjadi milikku dan akujuga menjadi miliknya._

_**Russo-Japanese war, 1904-1905**_

Kemenangan diperoleh negaraku. Arthur—personifikasi dari Britania Raya—menjadi salah satu faktor kemenanganku.

Sesuai janjinya—di saat perang berlangsung, ia bersikap netral.

—_Flash back—_

Personifikasi Negara Russia itu berjalan—tidak, bahkan merangkak setelah menerima beberapa serangan telak dariku. Mantel miliknya ternodai merahnya darah, ia mendatangi Arthur dengan wajahnya yang _memelas_. Benar, seorang personifikasi Negara Russia, menatap Arthur dengan tatapan memohon.

"_England_ … kumohon, pinjamkanlah kekuatanmu kepadaku. Aku akan membalas budimu setelah perang ini berakhir. Apakah kau mau meminjamkannya, _England_?" Russia bertanya kepada Arthur, dan Arthur hanya menggeleng. Menandakan ia tidak ingin turun tangan dalam peperangan ini—yang harus di selesaikan _one by one_.

Hingga akhirnya, aku mengambil kesempatan ini. Aku menusuknya tepat pada paru-paru sebelah kanannya. Aku membiarkannya tetap hidup. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati dengan mudah—aku lebih suka melihat lawanku tersiksa menahan kesakitan. Itulah alasanku mengapa aku tidak menyerang jantungnya.

Ia terbatuk-batuk, darah meleleh dari sudut bibirnya.

"_Japan_ …" ia bergumam di tengah kesakitannya, "kukutuk kau … agar negaramu hancur! _Kolkolkolkolkol_…."

Aku tidak mengindahkan kutukannya. Aku tersenyum penuh dengan kemenangan ketika ia mulai mengakui bahwa keberadaanku sangat berpengaruh di perekonomian _China_.

—_Flash back: off_—

Arthur tersenyum puas di sebelahku, ia juga ikut menikmati kemenanganku.

"Berita kemenanganmu sudah menyebar, Kiku," ia tersenyum puas, "dan ini akan membuat aliansi kita makin disegani oleh mereka."

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, "Ya."

—_Anglo-Japanese Alliance—_

Hari-hari berlangsung sangat cepat di hadapanku. Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aliansiku bersama Arthur, kemenangan demi kemenangan yang kami peroleh, dan begitu banyak keuntungan yang kami dapatkan.

Dan tentu saja, cincin dengan batu _emerald_ yang dengan manisnya terpasang di jari manisku.

Arthur memberikannya setelah kemenanganku melawan Russia beberapa tahun silam. Dan saat ini, kekuasaanku di wilayahku—_Asia_—sudah menjadi sangat berpengaruh.

Terutama pada perekonomian. Aku merupakan salah satu tonggak kokoh di bidang ini—dan aku yang memegang kendali atas segalanya.

Aku berdiri di atas menara pantau, memandang betapa indahnya kemenangan dari atas menara ini. Memandang dari balik kaca bening yang membatasiku dengan dunia luar.

Tangan besar melingkari tubuhku, kemudian, kurasakan helaian-helaian rambut menggelitik leher jenjangku.

"Kiku … kau sangat hebat."

Aku membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada pundakku dan membiarkannya memelukku semakin erat. Arthur—aku tau dan aku yakin itu pasti dia—sangat senang memelukku dari belakang dan secara tiba-tiba, sehingga aku sudah terbiasa dengan tingkahnya.

"Kuharap ini akan berlangsung dalam waktu yang lama," sahutku.

Kurasakan ia mengangkat sedikit kepalanya, dan memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipiku.

"Tentu saja. Karena kau tau, Kiku? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," bisiknya di telingaku.

Kata-kata yang sudah terlalu sering kudengar. Terlalu sering.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke negaramu, Arthur?" tanyaku.

Ia merenggangkan sedikit pelukannya, "Mungkin besok—ah! Ka-kau ingin aku cepat-cepat pulang, ya?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Arthur," sahutku lembut.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku takut kau tidak nyaman ketika aku ada di sini!" ia kembali menyembur—dan masih sangat banyak perkataannya yang memekakkan telingaku.

Aku akan merindukan momen-momen ini ketika ia telah kembali ke negaranya.

Hingga akhirnya, ia kembali ke London—meninggalkanku di sini.

Kami masih sering berbalas surat, mengabarkan kondisi satu sama lain dan perkembangan-perkembangan yang terjadi.

Aliansi kami sudah berdiri lumayan lama—sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun lamanya.

Kami melakukan beberapa perbaharuan pada aliansi kami, membuatnya beradaptasi dengan kondisi yang berubah-ubah—tidak stabil.

Hingga suatu saat, aku mendapatkan surat dari Arthur. Surat biasa—memang, namun ada satu kalimat yang menarik perhatianku.

_'Kita akan segera memperbaharui aliansi kita, Kiku.'_

_**8**__**th**__** July 1920**_

Desas-desus perbaharuan aliansi telah menyebar. Banyak berita yang tidak enak mencemari nama baik aliansi kami.

Mereka mengatakan aliansi kami tidak konsisten karena sudah dua kali—_dan saat ini yang ketiga—_kami memperbaharui aliansi kami.

Dan masih banyak lagi berita-berita yang tidak masuk akal menyebar begitu saja di media massa.

Aku tidak mererima hal ini terjadi, namun, ketika kuberitakan hal ini kepada Arthur—ia hanya menyuruhku untuk menenangkan diriku dan ia akan mencoba agar nama aliansi kami tidak tercemar.

Hei, Arthur! Aku merindukanmu. Sungguh. Beberapa tahun silam kau meninggalkanku dan mengatakan kita akan segera bertemu.

Tapi kapan?

—_Anglo-Japanese Alliance—_

Beberapa tahun kemudian, aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan pesan formal seperti ini.

_Kau akan beraliansi dengan America? Apakah kau bercanda, Arthur?_

Sesuatu yang keras dan menyakitkan seakan menghantam jantungku.

Pesan yang menyatakan bahwa _England_ tengah berada dalam pilihan yang sulit—melepaskan aliansinya bersamaku atau meninggalkan adiknya?

Kurasakan kakiku sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhku lagi. Kubiarkan tubuhku terhuyung—hingga jatuh bersimpuh di atas surat-surat Arthur yang berserakan.

Surat yang bertuliskan kata-kata manis dan kabarnya di sana, surat yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran sang penulis kepada sang penerima, surat yang berisikan harapan, dan kenangan-kenangan manis lainnya—kini semuanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Setelah mendapatkan surat ini—

—surat dengan gaya tulis dan gaya bahasa yang formal.

Surat yang menyatakan ia akan mengadakan rapat bersamaku dan _America_ untuk membahas hal ini.

_Tentu saja Arthur akan memilih adiknya. Tentu saja ia akan memilih America yang merupakan Negara adi kuasa itu dibandingkan mempertahankan hubungan aliansinya bersamaku._

_Aku sudah pasti kalah. Ia pasti akan meninggalkanku demi adiknya._

_Ia tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan? Tapi itu bohong. Kuyakin ia berbohong. Jika itu menyangkut tentang adik yang paling ia sayangi—America, ia pasti rela mengingkari perkataannya sendiri._

_Setelah ini, aku akan terisolasi lagi, kan? Setelah westernization yang terjadi di negaraku, setelah aku mempercayai semua perkataan manis yang ia ucapkan, setelah aku mempercayai segala janji-janjinya, dan … setelah aku memberikan segenap jiwa dan ragaku untuknya._

_Segalanya akan hancur dikarenakan desakan adiknya yang tersayang._

_Aku tau perasaan itu, ketika terletak di antara dua buah pilihan—memilih aliansimu atau saudaramu._

_America adalah adiknya yang tersayang—tak mungkin ia akan memilihku. Terlalu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak boleh egois. Dan mungkin tidak boleh berharap._

_Perasaanku … akan kukorbankan untuknya. Untuk kebahagiaannya._

_Kulakukan apapun yang membuatnya bahagia._

_Namun … kenapa masih terasa sakit?_

Air mataku meleleh—tanpa perintahku dan tanpa kesadaranku.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi menemuinya—aku akan pergi ke London dan menemui Arthur.

_**17**__**th**__** August 1923**_

Dengan tergesa-gesa, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang rapat. Semua orang membukakan jalannya untukku. Ketika aku sampai di bibir pintu ruang rapat, kubuka dengan lebar-lebar—memberiku akses masuk dengan mudah.

Namun sesuatu yang tidak di sangka terjadi. Sepi. Hanya ada Arthur yang duduk di sofa—bukan di meja tempat kami biasa mengadakan rapat.

Matanya yang sembab, wajahnya yang kusut, dan juga cincin dengan batu _emerald_ yang masih bersinar cerah karena memantulkan cahaya matahari.

"Kiku, kemarilah," katanya.

Aku datang kemudian duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Arthur.

"Tidak, jangan duduk di sana. Duduklah di sampingku, Kiku," ia menepuk kecil tempat kosong di sampingnya, dan sekali lagi, aku menuruti perintahnya.

Setelah aku terduduk, ia memelukku, sangat erat.

"Aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu, Kiku."

Perkataan itu membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak beberapa saat. Ia memberikanku harapan palsu, aku tau itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita biarkan _America_ bergabung dengan aliansi kita?" usulnya.

"Tidak," sahutku mantap, "kau tau bahwa aku dan _America-san_ sangat bertolak belakang. Hal itu dapat memicu perang dan aliansi kita tidak akan berjalan dengan baik."

Hening sesaat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mataku dengan dalam.

"Kiku … aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," perkataan itu adalah sebuah hantaman telak untukku.

"Aku tau," sahutku.

"Tapi aku masih membutuhkanmu," lanjutnya dengan suara yang parau.

"Maaf kalau selama ini aku merepotkanmu, Arthur. Dan terima kasih atas kerja samanya untuk selama ini," ujarku.

Kurasakan Arthur menarik tanganku dan menutup mulutku menggunakan bibirnya sendiri.

Sedikit terkaget, aku melebarkan mataku. Namun perlahan, aku menutup mataku dengan lembut dan balik menciumnya.

Membiarkan momen ini menjadi momen terakhir. Karena dengan begini, aku mengetahui satu hal yang sudah sangat jelas—

—ia memilih _America_ dan meninggalkanku.

Tapi setelah itu, ia menarik kembali bibirnya. Dapat kurasakan rasa sakit yang mendadak datang setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Terima kasih, Kiku."

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku sesaat, hingga kemudian air mataku meleleh karena tidak terbendung.

"Jadi yang tadi itu adalah ciuman 'Selamat tinggal'?" gumamku.

Kurasakan jemari hangat miliknya menghapus air mataku, "Bukan, Kiku. Itu adalah ciuman terakhir ... " kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan suara yang sangat kecil, "… karena aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan selamat tinggal."

Dan dengan perkataannya yang seperti itu, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang sangat perih mulai mengusikku.

"_Sou_ …."

Aku kembali tenggelam dalam anganku yang melayang liar. Sudah kehabisan kata-kata ataupun

_Tak bisakah aku berharap—sekecil apapun itu—kau akan memilihku, Arthur?_

_Tak bisakah aku menggantungkan harapanku pada janji-janji yang kau ucapkan sebelumnya?_

_Kini aku tertinggal—kembali menuju masa terisolasi dan dipermainkan oleh para orang barat._

_Aku memang tidak bisa memercayai mereka. Memang tidak akan pernah bisa._

_Dan sejak aliansi kami retak, dapat kurasakan torehan luka mendalam yang menyebabkanku begitu rapuh._

_Bisakah aku kembali bangkit?_

_Terlalu sakit untuk bangkit dari masa ini—masa di mana aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap mengirimu surat-surat yang mengabarkan keadaanku dan menanyakan keadaanmu._

_Masa di mana aku tidak memiliki hak lagi untuk terus mengunjungimu. Masa di mana aku sudah tidak bisa bekerja sama lagi bersamanya._

_Aku akan merindukan itu … dalam keheningan dan kesepian di masa isolasiku. Aku akan kembali terbuang, demi memberikanmu kebahagiaan bersama adik yang sangat kau sayangi._

_Aku akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi, asalkan kau bahagia dan dapat tersenyum dengan puas._

_Tapi, bolehkah aku membiarkan cincin berbatu emerald pemberianmu melekat pada jemariku? Bolehkah?_

_**1**__**st**__** September 1923**_

Tuhan masih belum berhenti memberikanku ujian.

Ketika aku masih terlalu letih untuk pulih dari luka yang masih belum mongering juga—_luka yang ditorehkan oleh seseorang yang sangat kusayangi_—Yang Maha Kuasa memberikanku ujian yang tidak kalah berat.

Tepat pada saat itu, kala aku masih tenggelam dalam kesedihanku, gempa dengan kekuatan besar menghantam_ku_. Sebuah serangan jantung yang membuatku tak bisa berkutik.

Jantungku yang rapuh setelah Arthur meninggalku, mendapatkan hantaman terakhir yang cukup telak dan keras untuk menghancurkannya.

Gempa itu membuatku hancur—segalanya runtuh menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil kenangan kita. Membawaku pada nostalgia yang tak berujung dan tak berpangkal.

Aku terjatuh—tersungkur bersatu kepada sang Ibu Pertiwi. Kini aku tak sanggup menahan deraan ujian dari-Nya.

Aku membiarkan tubuhku tergeletak di atas permukaan tanah. Senyum miris kurasakan terukir ketika kumelihat cincin dengan permata hijau _emerald_ itu terlepas dari jemariku.

Kemudian pandanganku gelap, yang kurasakan hanyalah kesakitan, kesepian, kerapuhan, kepedihan, kehampaan, dan ...

kurasakan airmataku membasahi pipiku sendiri.

_Ketahuilah, Arthur. Sampai kapanpun, walau kau meninggalkanku, aku akan tetap dan selalu mencintaimu._

_—Anglo-Japanese Alliance**, Owari**—_

* * *

_Balasan review untuk fic **As Always**_

_**Al Landers **dan **ferrahetalia** _udah kubalas di pm ya :3

* * *

dan untuk ...

**ArthurKRI**: Ah, Kiku cowok! =3=

Bagus? Thanks! x3

Sankyu reviewnya x3

* * *

**Kiku:** A-ah, Twinny jangan bikin saya terharu x'3

un! Sankyu Twinny!

Sankyu reviewnya x3

* * *

**Guest**_ aka TrueFrenchmen__ : Kenal dong! XDDD

Sankyu reviewnya x3

* * *

_Author's time!_

well, kalo mau nanya story line sejarah aslinya bisa pm aku. Feel free! x3 (dan perjanjiannya itu aku bikin berdasarkan perjanjian aslinya btw :'3)

maaf ya, sejarah banget. Dan mungkin ada beberapa bagian yang melenceng atau nggak nyambung-demo, aku bikin ini ngebut dayo Q3Q

AsaKiku pair fluffy sebenarnya. Sayangnya aku suka yang angsty, da~ #eh

Maaf kurang angst-tragedy-nya. Aku kehilangan feel belakangan ini. Uuuu~ Q3Q

Aku ada beberapa scene ngambil dari doujin _Sounan_ :D

Dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan apa-apa mengenai sejarahnya! Aku bukan ahli sejarah Dx

demo ...

Review please! x3

HAPPY ANGLO-JAPANESE DAY, MINNA!

* * *

**_Omake_**

_Aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dengan hangat, membuatku tersadar akan sesuatu ..._

_Aroma tubuhnya, sentuhan lembutnya, dan perlakuannya._

_Aku tahu itu kau ..._

_"Arthur ..."_

* * *

_"Aku kembali, maukah kau menerimaku lagi, Kiku?"_

* * *

_**.**  
_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_11___****1**_**st Anniversary, Anglo-Japanese Alliance. 30-01**_


End file.
